


Froggy

by Miss_Mystery3



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery3/pseuds/Miss_Mystery3
Summary: Choi Saeyoung aka 707 was laying in a bed on his side, in the bed next to her was his wife Froggy. He let out of an annoyed sigh every so often. He loved and adored his lovely wife, he really did. He just wished that they didn't fight and argue and agreed on everything. They have been together for six years now. And he loved every moment that they were together and cherished every precious second.707 remembered when they first met, it was the best day of his life. He knew from the second, he laid his eyes on Froggy, that they were meant to be.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Froggy

Choi Saeyoung aka 707 was laying in a bed on his side, in the bed next to her was his wife Froggy. He let out of an annoyed sigh every so often. He loved and adored his lovely wife, he really did. He just wished that they didn't fight and argue and agreed on everything. They have been together for six years now. And he loved every moment that they were together and cherished every precious second.

707 remembered when they first met, it was the best day of his life. He knew from the second, he laid his eyes on Froggy, that they were meant to be.

(Six years earlier)

707 was taking the bus from the place he worked at to his apartment. He wasn't particularly paying to what was going on around him, he was preoccupied with his thoughts of MC and her tragic death and how he wished he could have prevented her death, when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. 707 turned his head curious about someone tapping him on the shoulder and was taken back by the beautiful goddess that was standing next to him. Her lovely pale smooth skin, her stunning, sparking brown eyes, her lovely pump lips and her pretty brunette long slightly curly hair.

She was the most beautiful woman, 707 had ever seen. "Hey is it okay if I sit next to you? There's nowhere else to sit." Asked the mysterious beautiful woman with a small smile on her face.

707 didn't speak for a few seconds, he was temporarily taken back by the fact that the mysterious, beautiful, amazing woman was actually talking to him. "Uh yeah you can sit here. I don't mind." Oh hell yeah he didn't mind. The mysterious beautiful woman sat down in the seat next to 707. 707 can feel his heart beating and his face turning slightly red.

"Hi, My name is Froggy, what's your name?" The mysterious and beautiful woman now known as Froggy asked 707, holding her hand to shake 707's hand. 707 quickly and slightly eagerly took her hand and shook hands with Froggy while quickly replying "Hey there my name is 707."

Froggy smiled at 707 softly and spoke "It's nice to meet you 707."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Froggy."

707 and Froggy sat side by side in silence for a few seconds before Froggy started up a conversation between them.

"So where are you headed Hot Pants?"

"Oh well I am just heading home. Just got off work."

"Ahh I see. Tough day eh?"

"Well while it wasn't the worst day I have ever had, it definitely could have been better you know?"

"I hear ya 707. So what shows did you like to watch?"

"Umm well I guess Cheese in the Trap is pretty good, Demon Slayer is great and I don't know I can't name any another shows right now. "

"Those are pretty good shows. Nezuko is super adorable. I am planning on cosplaying as her for a comic con."

707 covered his face to hide his blush as he imagined Froggy cosplayed as Nezuko. God she would look so fucking adorable and sexy. Not that 707 thought Nezuko herself was sexy but something about Froggy just made 707 think that anything she wore would look sexy on her.

"Oh is that so? Which comic con?" 707 asked trying not to sound extremely excited, so as not to scare Froggy off, after just because 707 found Froggy extremely beautiful, didn't mean that she automatically find him handsome.

Froggy named a local comic con, which 707 had went to a couple of times and that he would definitely attending this year.

The two continued their conversation until Froggy's stop came up. 707 was worried that they wouldn't see each other again but to his pleasant surprise Froggy gave 707 her number and told 707 to call or text her if he ever wanted to talk again. Which 707 did as soon he got to his apartment and excitedly texted (Y/n).

The two became fast friends and one day, Froggy confessed that she had fallen in love with 707 some time ago and that she hadn't said in fear that 707 would regret her. 707 felt like he was on cloud nine and kissed Froggy in his excitement and was overjoyed when Froggy returned the kiss and then proceeded deepened the kiss. After a while, they stopped kissing to gather their breath, Froggy asked 707 out which he immediately said yes to.

707 and Froggy dated for three years and 707 always hated it when they went to bars and disgusting perverted men and sometimes equally perverted women would come up and hit on Froggy and would put their gross, disgusting, unworthy hands on her. 707 wanted to beat them into a bloody pulp for daring to touch his darling, lovely and wonderful Froggy. But he somehow managed to control himself and would instead walk up to them and calmly kiss Froggy on the lips and then say "Hey babe I found us a great spot to sat at." 707 would then grab his Froggy by her hand and take her away from the disgusting pig that dared put their awful dirty hands on herl.

Once a particularly disgusting piece of shit man had dared attempted to assault her angel, he got the piece of shit to back off and then when he got the chance to, he tracked down the piece of shit and ruined his whole life in a matter of hours.

But after that 707 became a lot less willing to leave her alone and would follow her everywhere when they went on dates and had secretly put a tracking device into a Froggy's phone and had placed several small hidden cameras on her clothes and had even placed some around Froggy's apartment to make sure that no one was trying to hurt Froggy. It was all for her own good after all.

After three wonderful years together and much discussion, 707 proposed to Froggy and they got married that summer. Their three year anniversary of marriage was coming up in a few weeks. Their adorable little daughter Miko was currently sleeping in her crib that was located in their bedroom. They hadn't been expecting to become parents so soon after getting married but they were able to manage their happy little surprise. It had a huge struggle but they were somehow able to manage being parents. Miko was born with Froggy's brown eyes and his red hair and made every thing worth it. He looked over at Miko sleeping in her crib, sucking on her thumb and smiled at his precious baby girl. He can't stand the thought of her dating and had already planned what to do with anyone who hurt her.

707 was pulled out his thoughts by Froggy wiggling about and slowly waking up. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Whispered 707 softly and happily rubbing Froggy's face. Froggy smiled at 707 and kissed her gently.

"Good morning my darling." Froggy whispered back leaning into 707s' hand and reaching out and pulling 707 close to her, so that they could cuddle.

707 sighed happily into the cuddle and snuggled into his wife. 707 felt so happy that he and Froggy had met one day on the bus and he was never going to let anyone hurt his precious Froggy. They were going to be together forever.


End file.
